Slumber party
by choclatelover2002
Summary: Its Daphne's 11th birthday and she has a surprise slumber party.


As Sabrina and Sierra walked home from school Sabrina was thanking Sierra for coming Sabrina would never want to be left alone with 13 11 year girls. Then Sabrina saw the present in Sierra's bag it was wrapped in light blue wrapping paper with a dark blue ribbon. "What did you get Daphne?" Sabrina asked curiously. "An iPhone 5" she replied back with a grin on her face knowing she beat Sabrina's gift. "What did you get her" Sierra asked "A pink ipod touch" Sabrina answered while unlocking the door.

They only had 10 minutes to get everything ready for Daphne but only 5 minutes for the 12 other girls coming. Sabrina had everything ready but the music. So while Sierra put the music in and paused it before it starts so it won't ruin the surprise Sabrina got the door letting in the 12 other girls in along with Snow.

All the girls were hiding while Sabrina and Sierra were turning off all the lights. Sabrina saw Snow having trouble finding a hiding spot so Sabrina ran over there to tell her to hide where she was an would hide in the shoe closet. Sabrina heard Daphne yell "I'm home" so the house would let here in. Then Daphne set down her back pack and her history and math book fell as she bent down to pick up her math and history book and we yelled "**SURPRISE**".

Later everyone was dancing to the Justin Bieber and talking. When the Justin Bieber CD ended I ran upstairs to get the other CDs Granny had got for the party, Granny was away at the hotel with Mr. Canis, Uncle Jake and Puck. She looked at them and they were Bruno Mars, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato and Kesha. We put in Kesha _Die Young_ all the girls started dancing and singing.

Sabrina and Sierra went to get the cake ready. Sabrina looked at the clock and it was 9:47 _darn it _she thought Daphne was born at 9:51 pm. Sabrina rushed all the girls to the kitchen as Daphne sat down by her chocolate whipped cake as all the girls wrestled to get a seat. Sabrina checked the time and it was 9:50 so she yelled "on three" "one… two…three

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Daphne_

_Happy birthday to you!_

As Daphne cut her cake Sierra and Sabrina went around asking who wanted chocolate and who wanted vanilla. We ended up with 4 vanilla and 11 chocolate because Sierra and Sabrina wanted chocolate. Most girls stuffed their faces and went back to dancing while Sabrina and Sierra went to set up the spa, makeup station and the hair station. Sierra was hair station, Sabrina was spa and Snow was makeup station. Before they started those three activities Sabrina had a something to say so she got on the coffee table "The first three to fall asleep will be pranked 1st to fall asleep will be pranked _hardcore_ 2nd and 3rd will be a minor prank". Sabrina heard Daphne gasp along with some other girls while the other girls smirked.

We ran upstairs to our booths Sabrina had 6 girls at the spa booth, while Sierra had 4 girls at her hair booth, and Snow had 3 girls and was stating on Daphne now. Sabrina started on Red and she was talking to me "what are we going to do after this?" Red questioned. "We are going to watch a movie and see who gets pranked first." Sabrina replied

We finished all the booths and Sabrina put in the movie while Sierra put all the blankets on the floor so the girls could lay down while watching twilight. Daphne was a huge fan so Granny got it for Daphne's birthday party. The first to fall asleep was a girl named Katherine so we got a huge bowl and mixed mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard, relish and the apple juice Granny got. We mixed it and rubbed it all over her face to be honest it was the worst thing Sabrina smelled in her whole entire sixteen years of life.

Daphne opened all the gifts and got 4 new outfits, 4 new shoes, her iPhone, her ipod and $50 from Katherine and a new puppy from April.

Next was a girl named April and we mixed mayonnaise, ketchup, mustard and relish leaving out the grape juice. The second we put it on she shot straight up and screamed. After that we stopped pranking because she called her mom and dad. So we all went to sleep when it was 3:32. Daphne surprised Sabrina and woke up before her. When Sierra woke up it was 9:48 so she woke up Sabrina and most girls had already left and Granny and the others were back from the hotel. When the last girl left Daphne was playing with her new puppy while Granny, Mr. Canis and Uncle Jake went to go buy the things the dog needed. Sabrina was looking up some dog names for Daphne. Puck was stuffing his face with leftover cake.

**The End**


End file.
